


Yeah, We Fight Monsters

by masteroffabulous



Series: Invisibeasts [1]
Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, F/F, F/M, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Other, Supernatural Elements, Trans Male Character, trans!mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masteroffabulous/pseuds/masteroffabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the world ravaged  by invisible monsters, humanity's safety relies on those who have the Sight, or the ability to see the beasts. But they are few and far between, so it's up to them to band together to keep the earth safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And Though the Fire Keeps on Burning

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha woah what  
> This is why I've been sorta shitty w/ updates on my other fic but fret not!  
> I'm trying.

"Jack!"

Mark turned sharply, searching for Jack. The being on his tail, a purple skinned thing with seven eyes in seemingly random places, picked up its pace. Mark's calls echoed through the thickly wooded forest. 

"Jack!" 

He could hear the wet noise of slobber dripping off its tongue. It was gaining now; Mark could feel the ground shaking under every step from the beast's thundering hoofbeats. 

"Mark!"

Mark slowed when he heard his partner finally calling his name-a nearly fatal mistake. He heard Jack swear before he turned and saw the monster bounding upward and almost into his body, but before it hit, Mark heard a  _shstook-puh_ noise and the thing had been harpooned in the chest. It shot back with the force of the blow and landed loudly in the dirt. Mark jerked his head back to look at Jack; his lime-green hair-turned almost camouflage by mud and sweat-fell loosely over one eye. His hoodie was covered in filth and had giant sweat stains on his underarms. Mark knew he didn't look much better.

"C'mon, big boy." Jack said, offering Mark a hand to lift him off the ground. "We gotta get you cleaned up."

While they were only a team of two, Mark and Jack weren't the smallest team of hunters. It was just safer to have someone at your back, but not to have so many you get attached. They hadn't gotten the memo, though-they had been dating since before they had the Sight. They figured it was fate to form a team; both boyfriends could see the monsters. 

The two arrived at Minx's nearly half an hour later. Minx's was a hunter-only bar, catering to humans and supernaturals alike. It was run by two lovely lesbians: Minx, the bar's namesake, and her wife Krism.

The bar was packed tonight; Mark could see several usuals-the Grumps, a large and famous team, and Felix and Cry, another small pair, though they weren't dating (Mark knew that Felix had a wife, but she couldn't See.) This time though, it looked like Minx had gotten some newbies: a tall, pale man with pitch black hair and a sort of beaked nose, and a similarly pale boy with lighter hair and darker eyes, from what Mark could see. He elbowed Jack-earning him a grunt of discomfort-and pointed towards their table. Jack looked intrigued for a moment before he smiled devilishly at his boyfriend and sauntered over to the men.

"Top o' the mornin' to ya, laddies!" Jack shouted. He liked to milk his Irish accent when he and Mark weren't there. The two jumped, evidently having not seen them coming. They had deer-in-the-headlights looks for a long few moments before brown hair spoke up.

"Are-are you...hunters?" He asked. Jack and Mark exchanged looks for a split second before Jack started talking again.

"Yeah, we are. I hope you two know that this bar's only fer them with the Sight." Jack stated. Boths boys paled at the exact same time. Jack smiled. "So ya just got it, then?" He asked excitedly. He loved meeting new kids.

Brown hair slowly said, "Yeah. We got it at the same time." This only made Jack smile wider; sometimes, when two people who were destined to have the Sight fell in love, they gained it at the same time.

"He yer boyfriend?" Jack asked, gesturing towards black hair. Brown hair suddenly looked terrified, and Mark caught on only seconds before Jack did. The poor kids were probably scared shitless of getting beaten to a pulp by monster hunters-Mark needed to smooth this out.

"Hey," Mark started, his deep baritone voice seeming to calm the boys almost instantly (Mark realized that this was the only time he had talked so far,) "It's fine, guys. Nothing to be ashamed of; we're gay," He waved a hand over himself and Jack, "the owners are gay, hell, I'm pretty sure all of the Grumps are fucking." 

That noticeably calmed the two down. 

"I'm Dan," brown hair started, "and he's Phil." Dan gestured to black hair.

Both Mark and Jack smiled; they would have been perfectly willing to converse with Dan and Phil for a few moments had a female voice not called them from across the room.

"Hey Septic! Warf! Get over here, assholes!" It was Nat, a long time barmaid at Minx's and one of the only non-feral Crows in the district. A 'Crow' is a person who's been infected by a special breed of Invisibeast-the Raven. Thankfully, Ravens are few and far between, some saying that only five exist in the world today. How Nat managed to locate-and be attacked by-one was beyond both boys, but even farther up was how she managed to stay domestic; the only sign that she had been attacked at all was the fact that she had thick, purple veins running across every inch of her skin, almost completely covering her actual, pale grey skin. 

"Hey, Nat! How've you been, dude?" Jack asked. He'd forgone the heavy accent-Nat knew it wasn't that thick.

"I've been pretty good, Septic. Nothing much changes here-oh! Except for those two twinks at table twelve." Nat knew Mark and Jack were dating (she herself would pork anything that moved) but had always had an insensitive mouth.

"Oh yeah. Their names are Dan and Phil." Jack supplied.

"Ooooh, how cute. I think I'll go fuck with them a little. Say, why did you two show up here out of the blue like this?"

"Just chilling out after a fight. It wasn't anything major, just a normal Invisibeast with a few too many eyes, but Jackaboy got him." Mark happily told her. She and Jack wore identical beaming smiles.

"Thanks, Septic. Don't know how this place'd be standing without you."

She turned and walked towards Dan and Phil, after that. Jack kept his giant smile through the night.


	2. The World Will Always Turn

Jack awoke to pure, white light streaming from the window into his eyes (eye, really, since his left eye was a sickening shade of neon green. His parents hadn’t exactly wanted their son in this particular line of work, so they made him undergo an experimental surgery to try and cure him. Fucked up his eye pretty badly.) He blinked slowly and rolled his eyes to the other side of the hotel bed; he could only see light pink hair, faded blond at the roots.

“Wake up, asshole.” Jack said to his boyfriend. Mark only grunted in response, so Jack jabbed him again. “C’mon, Mark. It’s mornin’.” Mark grunted again and Jack thought he’d have to poke him a third time, but he rubbed his eyes, yawned, and sat up.

“Wha’ time’s it?” Mark groaned. Jack laughed.

“9:30.”

Mark jumped from the bed with a shout of “Fuck!” and quickly opened up his suitcase, pulling out a pair of jeans and pulling them on over his pajamas.

“What’s wrong?”Jack questioned.

“Arin asked me to meet him at Minx’s at 9:00!” Mark was now buttoning a red flannel. Jack wasn’t sure if he’d bothered to put on deodorant. He too jumped out of bed and started getting dressed, though he took the time to pull off his pajamas. Soon the two were pulling out of the Tube’s parking lot (they stayed in that room so frequently that it was practically their home, so they left their bags inside.)

Red Oak was a small and heavily wooded town, so the drive to the bar was tediously long. Jack shifted anxiously in his seat; Arin was probably gone by now. He jumped out immediately when they pulled into the gravel parking lot and rushed inside, running smack-dab into Arin Hanson. With a small “oof!” Arin fell to the floor, Jack on top of him.

“Sorry!” Jack yelled, jumping up off Arin just as Mark walked up. Mark raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything, thankful that they hadn’t missed him. He helped Arin up and the group found a table, situated near the middle of the bar.

“Okay,” Arin started, “Babu called me earlier, said she saw a really veiny, blue chicken walking around Joneston, but she didn’t know how to catch it. “

“Shit, Joneston is right in the middle of the suburbs.” Mark said. Arin nodded.

“I figured you two would be okay with taking down a chicken, right?”

“Right.” Mark and Jack said at the same time. Arin smiled.

“Alright, just catch it and burn it. You know the drill.” He got up from the table and sauntered over to the bar.

-

Mark and Jack’s weather-beaten truck caught a lot of attention from the Norms in the suburbs. Granted, it was super out of place: rusted and white with a stylized drawing of an Invisibeast with twenty mouths; possibly the only one these people had ever seen.

The chicken stood out like a sore thumb. True to Arin’s word, it was featherless, electric blue, and covered in giant veins. It would be easy to stick the sickly thing in a Hefty bag and torch it somewhere safe. Except it wasn’t.

Jack was flanking it on the left with a plastic bag, while Mark stood on the right trying to chase it in. The chicken ran to the treeline, and Jack tripped chasing it. A second later, while helping Jack up, Mark heard a pained squawk and looked up just in time to see a giant, black hand reach out of the woods and take the chicken. Mark pulled Jack bodily into a fireman’s carry and gunned it towards the truck.

That was the hand of a Raven.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaahhh shortshortshort


	3. Waves are Crashing

“You’re shitting me.”

Mark had run a flabbergasted Jack straight into the truck and out of Joneston and immediately called Arin. 

“No, I swear to God, it was a fucking Raven.” Mark told Arin. Jack was in the passenger seat texting Nat for information on Ravens. Mark heard Arin groan on the other end of the line.

“And you said it’s in Joneston?” Arin asked. Joneston was one of, if not the, biggest suburbs in the whole district. They’d be lucky if even one person in there had the ability to see the thing.

“They’ll all be dead in a week.” Mark breathed.

“Hey, don’t say that. We can do this, man.” Arin assured him.

“How? It’s a fucking Raven, Arin. We can’t evacuate the biggest community of Norms this side of the district line, and we certainly can’t do it with them all in it.”

“It’s living in the woods, right?”

-

Mark and Jack didn’t bother to greet anyone as the ran into Minx’s, just headed straight for the table where Arin already had Dan and Phil sitting. They looked confused, and rightly so: they’d only gotten the Sight a week ago, and were already being asked to participate in a giant mission.

Jack wasted no time with pleasantries when they reached the table.

“You’re bait.”

The boys got even paler than they already were, if that was possible. Dan opened his mouth to object but Jack was too fast for him.

“You don’t have a choice. This thing is dangerous. It’s got zombie rules: if it bites or scratches you, you turn into one. Most times, it just kills you, but there’s a lot of people in Joneston, and we can’t risk it. Don’t be a pussy, Phil, you need to know this stuff. If it gets cornered it’ll blind you and show you your worst fear. This is what makes it different from the others. You just gotta push through. Okay?”

Dan and Phil looked at each other for a solid minute before Phil asked, “Are we doing it today?”

Jack grimaced. “We don’t have a choice.”

-

Because they were professionals, Mark and Jack made the others sit in the back of the truck. The others included Dan and Phil, Arin, Suzy, and Danny. The silence in the back was palpable; nobody wanted to do this. It came with the Sight, and there was no escape. Jack half wished his parent’s surgery had succeeded. They completely bypassed Joneston, instead heading straight into the forest on a worn path. After ten minutes of trees, the truck came to a gentle stop. 

Suzy and Danny started laying out the traps, making sure to cover the entire tree line with tripwire and nets. Next came prepping the bait.

“Okay,” Mark started, “I’m gonna pour this stuff on you, so don’t move.”

“Is that chicken broth?” Phil asked, alarmed. Mark shrugged apologetically and popped open a box of broth, coating Phil’s head and shoulders.

“We’ve gotta make sure to cover you.” He told them. After two minutes of popping and pouring, Mark stepped back to examine his handiwork. 

“Not bad.” Suzy said from behind him. “Let’s hope the nets hold.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoooooort  
> but it's nanowrimo so w/e

**Author's Note:**

> (wow that was super short)


End file.
